


Frozen (The Snow King)

by TheFabRosevest



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Frozen (2013), Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Brothers, Crossover, Ice Powers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1423870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFabRosevest/pseuds/TheFabRosevest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frozen/Bandom Crossover</p><p>  <i>Ryan crawled up onto the bed again, leaning close to his brother. “Do you wanna build a snowman?” He asked and beamed as Patrick opened his eyes and smirked at him. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> READ!  
> Okay so I love the movie Frozen so after considering it for a while I finally decided to write a crossover fic. It's basically the movie just with bandom characters. AND I tried to include the songs (that part was really important to me because I love the songs and yeah) so it might be a bit...shitty sometimes because it's not easy to include songs into a fic. If you wanna get the feeling right you could listen to the songs while reading or idk just an idea and uh I'm going to shut up now. I hope you like it :)

It was silent except for the constant _CHOP CHOP CHOP_ as the ice harvesters fought their way through the thick ice that covered the lake. The men were strong, all muscular and they obviously didn’t mind the cold. The image seemed normal except for one thing. There was a boy with them, not older than maybe six years. His hair was dark, almost black, just like his eyes. By his side was a small reindeer, probably a few months old.

Soon the men broke the silence though, starting to sing in unison.

 _“Born of cold and winter air_  
And mountain rain combining...  
This icy force both foul and fair  
Has a frozen heart worth mining  
  
So cut through the heart, cold and clear  
Strike for love and strike for fear  
See the beauty, sharp and sheer  
Split the ice apart!  
And break the frozen heart“

The boy watched the men with wide eyes, a big smile on his lips. When one of them almost ran into him, the reindeer pulled him away by the hem of his shirt.

 _“Ice has a magic, can't be controlled._  
Stronger than one! Stronger than ten!  
Stronger than a hundred men!“

By then, the men had chopped the ice into cubes which they heaved out of the water. The boy rushed over to them and found a smaller one but he just wasn’t able to get it out since it kept slipping away. He let out a frustrated groan and the reindeer licked his cheek which made him giggle.

Soon it got dark and all the ice cubes had been placed on a large sled, pulled by a strong horse. The boy finally managed to heave the smaller ice cube out of the water, almost falling over. His four-legged friend pushed him into a standing position again though and they managed to push the cube over to a tiny sled, just made for them.

 _“Born of cold and winter air_  
And mountain rain combining!  
This icy force both foul and fair  
Has a frozen heart worth mining!  
  
Cut through the heart, cold and clear!  
Strike for love and strike for fear!  
There's beauty and there's danger here  
Split the ice apart!  
Beware the frozen heart...”

The men were gone already as the boy finally hopped onto his sled and the reindeer started to pull it, running after them.

“Come on, Bogart!” The boy cheered and held onto his ice cube, looking up at the northern lights dancing in the sky.

*

The boy wasn’t the only one watching the northern lights though. In the nearby kingdom of Arendelle, the younger one of the two princes was awake. He watched the sky with wide eyes before rushing over to his brother’s bed.

“Patrick!” He said quietly and started climbing up onto the bed. “Patrick!” He said a bit louder this time, shaking the other boy to wake him. “Wake up, wake up, wake up!”

The older one of the two groaned and glanced at his brother briefly. “Ryan, go back to sleep.” He mumbled.

Ryan sighed dramatically and laid on top of Patrick. “I just can’t. The sky is awake, so I’m awake, so we have to play.”

Patrick looked at him again and rolled his eyes, pushing Ryan away so he fell off the bed. “Go play by yourself.” He chuckled and curled up again.

Ryan hit the floor and sat there for a while, pouting. Eventually he gasped and crawled up onto the bed again, leaning close to his brother. “Do you wanna build a snowman?” He asked and beamed as his brother opened his eyes and smirked at him.

They got up and Ryan started to pull his brother along. “Be quiet!” Patrick whispered but Ryan just kept laughing as they rushed downstairs and into the great hall. Patrick shut the door and Ryan pulled him into the middle of the hall.

“Do the magic!” Ryan cheered and Patrick chuckled and nodded, moving his hands until a shiny white light appeared in his palm. Ryan watched with wide eyes and gasped.

Patrick looked at his brother and smiled. “Ready?” He asked and Ryan nodded eagerly. Patrick raised his hands and the light shot up to the ceiling where it exploded. Ryan clapped and cheered as it started to snow. “This is amazing!” He laughed and ran around happily.

Patrick beamed and leaned down to look at his brother. “Watch this!” He said and stomped his foot. Ice started to spread over the floor until the whole room was covered in it. Ryan laughed and looked around, sliding away from Patrick slowly.

Soon the whole room was covered in snow and the two boys started to play. They built a snowman which they decided to call Olaf, they danced around and laughed. Patrick let a heap of snow appear and Ryan jumped into it happily. He laughed and got up, jumping into another one just as Patrick let it appear. “Hang on!” He cheered and kept doing it, making Ryan jump higher with every heap. “Catch me!” Ryan laughed and kept jumping. “Wait!” Patrick whined as he realized that it was way too high. “Slow down!” Just as Ryan jumped again, Patrick slipped on ice and fell, trying to reach out to create another heap of snow. He didn’t manage though and instead, the magic shooting out of his fingers collided with the side of Ryan’s head.

“Ryan!” He called and watched as his brother passed out and fell into the soft snow. Patrick whined and got up, running over to him and crouching down. He pulled the boy’s head into his lap and sobbed. A strand of Ryan’s naturally brown hair started to turn white and Patrick’s eyes filled with tears. “Mama! Papa!” He cried loudly and held his brother closer.

Ice started to spread, destroying all the beauty they had created before and as their parents arrived they had to push the door open with quite some force to break the ice that had covered it.

“You’re okay, Ryan. I got you.” Patrick whispered and looked up at his parents.

“Patrick, what have you done?” His father asked and hurried over to them. “This is getting out of hand.”

“It was an accident.” The boy whined and looked at his brother again. His mother reached down to pick Ryan up. “He’s ice cold.” She gasped and looked at her husband. He looked at Ryan and sighed. “I know where we have to go.”

They didn’t waste any time and got the horses ready, quickly riding out to the one place where they knew someone would be able to help them while leaving a trail of ice behind.

They rushed past the boy and his reindeer, who stopped to look after the royal family. “Ice?” He mumbled and looked at Bogart. He left his tiny ice cube behind and jumped onto his friend’s back. “Come on! Faster!” He said with a smile as they followed.

When the king and queen stopped and got off their horses, the boy jumped off Bogart and they hid behind some rocks, watching the scene.

“Please, help. My son…” The king said and looked around. The boy frowned and did so as well but there was no one.

He was about to turn away when the rocks around them started to vibrate before rolling over to the family. Eventually the rocks changed and a group of trolls looked up at the royal family. “It’s the king.” One of them said and the others chimed in, whispering to each other.

The boy’s eyes widened as he watched. “Trolls?” He asked quietly just as the rock they were hiding behind started to change as well, revealing a troll lady. “Shh, I’m trying to listen.” She whispered and held them close, glancing at them briefly. “Cuties, I’m gonna keep you.” She laughed.

The crowd parted to let the oldest walk over to the king. “Your majesty.” He bowed and looked at Patrick. “Born with the powers or cursed?”

“Born. And they’re getting stronger.” The king said. The troll nodded and took Patrick’s hand, observing him briefly before motioning over to the queen who was holding Ryan. She crouched down and the troll placed his hand on the boy’s forehead. “You are lucky it wasn’t his heart. The heart is not so easily changed but the head can be persuaded. I recommend we remove all magic, even memories of magic, just to be safe. But don’t worry. I’ll leave the fun.” He said and concentrated before stepping back. “He will be okay.” Ryan curled up and smiled in his sleep.

Patrick glanced at his brother before looking at the troll. “But he won’t remember I have powers?”

“Listen to me, Patrick.” The troll said. “Your power will only grow. There is beauty in it but also great danger. You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy.”

Patrick watched him with wide eyes and stepped closer to his parents. “No, we’ll protect him. He can learn to control it. I’m sure.” The king said. “Until then, we’ll lock the gates, we’ll reduce the staff, we will limit his contact with people and keep his powers hidden from everyone. Including Ryan.”

And that was what they did. Ryan and Patrick had shared a room before but after that Patrick had his own room, which he seemed to hide in more and more. Ryan didn’t understand his brother’s behavior. What was wrong? He never got an answer.

*

Winter came and so did the first snow. Ryan looked out and cheered when he saw that everything was covered in that white substance. He clapped and made his way over to Patrick’s room.

“Patrick?” He asked and knocked on the door.

_“Do you want to build a snowman?  
Come on, let's go and play!”_

He turned around and leaned against the door, sliding down to the floor.

 _“I never see you anymore_  
Come out the door   
It's like you've gone away”

Ryan crouched down and looked under the door, trying to see something.

 _“We used to be best buddies_  
And now we're not   
I wish you would tell me why!  
   
Do you want to build a snowman?  
It doesn't have to be a snowman...”

Ryan whispered the last part into the keyhole and pulled back, an expectant smile on his face.

“Go away, Ryan.” Patrick said and Ryan’s face fell.

“Okay, bye” He mumbled and left slowly.

**4 years later**

Ryan rushed over to Patrick’s room as soon as it started to snow. He laughed and knocked briefly.

 _“Do you want to build a snowman?_  
Or ride our bikes around the halls?   
I think some company is overdue  
I've started talking to  
The pictures on the walls!

 _It gets a little lonely_  
All these empty rooms   
Just watching the hours tick by...”

**6 years later**

Ryan didn’t bother knocking on Patrick’s door anymore. He knew his brother wouldn’t come out. What he didn’t know was the reason behind it all, that Patrick’s powers had gotten stronger with time and he still wasn’t able to control it. His father had given him gloves to wear and they helped in a way but they weren’t able to control it completely.

With Ryan being 15 and Patrick 18 years old, the king and queen decided that they were finally able to visit one of their closest partners in trade. It was a long journey by ship so they would be gone for two weeks.

Ryan ran over to them when they were about to leave, hugging them. “See you in two weeks!” He said and smiled, looking up at them.

Patrick just bowed and looked up, fear in his eyes. “Do you have to go?” He asked and his father smiled softly. “You’ll be fine, Patrick.”

After that, they left.

A week later the brothers got the message.

Their parents had died in a storm.

The whole kingdom mourned and soon there was a funeral even though there were no bodies to bury. Everyone showed up. Everyone except for Patrick.

When it was over and Ryan came home he finally dared to stop in front of his brother’s room. He lifted his hand but hesitated before knocking.

“Patrick?” He whispered.

 _“Please I know you're in there_  
People are asking where you've been   
They say, "have courage" and I'm trying to  
I'm right out here for you  
Just let me in”

He leaned against the door and slid to the floor, trying to hold tears back.

 _“We only have each other_  
It's just you and me  
What are we gonna do?”

Ryan shut his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

_“Do you want to build a snowman?”_

He sobbed and curled up. Little did he know that Patrick was doing exactly the same behind the door with the difference that the room was covered in ice and snowflakes were hovering around as if they were frozen in time.


	2. Chapter 2

**3 years later**

Ships arrived, people dressed up, Arendelle was crowded.

It was a big day. Since Patrick was finally old enough to be king, it was the day of his coronation.

People from all over the world came to see the king and the prince and the citizens of Arendelle were more than glad to see the gates open, which would happen soon.

Basically, everyone was awake except for Ryan who was still in bed, snoring loudly. When there was a knock on the door, he jerked awake though, his hair a mess. “Prince Ryan?” A servant asked and knocked again. “Sorry to wake you.”

“No, you didn’t!” Ryan said quickly and yawned. “I’ve been up for hours.” He mumbled and placed his chin in his palm, dozing off again.

The servant knocked again and Ryan flinched. “Who is it?”

“Uhm, still me.” The man said. “The gates will open soon. Time to get ready.”

Ryan stretched. “Of course.” He nodded to himself. “Uh, ready for what?”

“Your brother’s coronation?”

Ryan blinked his eyes open slowly. It took him a few minutes to actually wake up. “Oh god! Patrick’s coronation!” He gasped and got up, getting dressed quickly. He had chosen a dark green suit for the day even though he would probably take the jacket off at some point since he hated those. Ryan looked at himself in the mirror and grimaced, quickly brushing his hair until he was satisfied with the result. “Perfect” He mumbled and smiled before leaving the room quickly. “It’s coronation day!”

He looked around, watching the servants as they opened the windows and doors. Ryan didn’t remember the last time they had done that.

 _“The window is open!_  
So's that door!  
I didn't know they did that anymore!  
Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates...?”

Ryan rushed into the next room which was the ballroom. He smiled and whirled around.

 _“For years I've roamed these empty halls_  
Why have a ballroom with no balls?  
Finally they're opening up the gates!

 _There'll be actual real live people_  
It'll be totally strange  
But wow! Am I so ready for this change“

He wandered through the halls and stopped in front of the window, looking out. He could see a crowd of people around the castle which made him beam.

 _“'Cause for the first time in forever_  
There'll be music, there'll be light!  
For the first time in forever  
I'll be dancing through the night...  
Don't know if I'm elated or gassy  
But I'm somewhere in that zone!  
Cause for the first time in forever  
I won't be alone“

Ryan went outside and smiled when he saw a duck family near the small pond. They rushed towards him when he crouched down in the soft grass. “I can’t wait to meet everyone.” He told them and smiled. Suddenly he gasped. “What if I meet _the_ one?”

 _“Tonight, imagine me suit and all_  
Fetchingly draped against the wall  
The picture of sophisticated grace...”

Back inside, he was inspecting the dining room. The food was served already, ready for someone to eat it. Ryan giggled and smirked at the statue near the wall which showed the head of a beautiful man.

 _“I suddenly see him standing there_  
A beautiful stranger, tall and fair  
I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face!”

He stepped closer to the statue as if it was a real person. He chuckled and grabbed a handful of chocolate, stuffing it into his mouth, swallowing quickly.

 _“But then we laugh and talk all evening_  
Which is totally bizarre  
Nothing like the life I've lead so far!”

He ended up being in the room he had spent most of his childhood in, the one with the pictures. Ryan observed each of them, most of them showing couples or pretty women with men looking up at them. He sighed dreamily.

 _“For the first time in forever_  
There'll be magic, there'll be fun!  
For the first time in forever  
I could be noticed by someone...  
And I know it is totally crazy  
To dream I'd find romance...  
But for the first time in forever  
At least I've got a chance!“

He sat down and kept observing the pictures, making up scenarios in his head where he was the main character. Just for once, he wanted to be in the middle of something, wanted to be looked at. Really, all Ryan wanted was for someone to look at him and want him.

All he wanted was love.

While Ryan started making his way to the gates, Patrick stepped over to the window and looked down at the crowd of people, taking a deep breath to calm himself.

 _“Don't let them in_  
Don't let them see  
Be the good boy  
You always have to be”

He turned away and stepped over to a table under a large picture showing his father, the king, holding the scepter and orb. Patrick looked up at the picture and took his gloves off slowly.

 _“Conceal_  
Don't feel  
Put on a show...“

He reached out to hold two candles, which were about the sizes of the two holy objects, and turned to an imaginary audience just like he would have to do soon.

_“Make one wrong move  
And everyone will know”_

Ice started to spread, soon covering the candles. Patrick let out a frustrated noise and turned around again to place them on the table again. He sighed and looked down at his hands.

 _“But it's only for today_    
 _It's agony to wait”_

He put his gloves back on slowly and made sure that his face showed no emotion at all before he stepped over to the doors. He raised his chin and opened them, looking at the servants.

_“Tell the guards to open up... the gate!”_

The servants nodded and soon the guards finally pushed the gates open. Just in time for Ryan to slip through. He gasped and watched with wide eyes as people pushed past him. So many people.

_“For the first time in forever  
I'm getting what I'm dreaming of!”_

He leaned onto the railing and watched as more ships appeared and people kept making their way towards the castle. Maybe one of them would be _the_ one.

_“A chance to change my lonely world  
A chance to find true love!”_

Ryan pushed past the people and went down to the water, whirling around once before looking up at the sky.

_“I know it all ends tomorrow,  
So it has to be today!”_

He smiled and started walking, quickening his pace until he was running.

_“'Cause for the first time in forever...  
Nothing's in my way!”_

Ryan whined when something hit him and he stumbled backwards. His foot got stuck in a bucket and he fell into a small boat which slid into the water slowly. He cried out and gasped when it stopped suddenly.

“Hey!” He said and glared up at the man and his horse which had hit Ryan in the first place. His expression changed though when he saw the man’s face.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. Are you hurt?” The man asked and got off his horse. His skin was slightly tanned and his hair was pitch black. His brown eyes showed concern as he stepped past his horse which was holding the boat in place.

“I…uhm…no. I’m okay.” Ryan stuttered and smiled up at him.

“Are you sure?” The man asked and Ryan noticed his clothes. He had to be a prince.

“Yes, I just wasn’t looking where I was going but I’m great…actually.” He chuckled and tried not to get lost in the stranger’s eyes.

“Thank goodness.” The man said and held his hand out to help Ryan up. Ryan took his hand slowly and just watched his face as he got up. “Oh, Prince Peter of the southern isles.” The man introduced himself.

“Prince Ryan of Arendelle.” Ryan said and Peter blinked, bowing quickly. “Your majesty.”

Ryan blushed and looked down at him.

“I would like to apologize again.” Peter said and stood up again.

“No, it’s fine. Don’t worry.” Ryan chuckled and stepped past him. “I’m not _that_ prince. I mean if you hit my brother Patrick it would be…” He made a dramatic gesture with his hands and shrugged. “But you know, it’s just me.” He stepped out of the boat and turned to look at the other man again.

“ _Just_ you?” Pete said and smiled softly. Ryan shrugged again and just looked at him for a while, sighing happily before noticing the bells ringing in the background. “The bells! The coronation!” He stepped back and almost fell. “I better go. I mean, I have to go.” He grimaced as he realized how awkward he was. “Well, I better go. Bye!” He beamed and ran off.

Peter lifted a hand to wave after Ryan. He laughed softly as he watched the prince go.

*

The chapel was filled with people and a choir was singing softly in the background as Patrick stepped towards the altar, Ryan next to him. The younger boy looked around and waved happily as he spotted Peter in the crowd. He turned to watch his brother again and soon the music stopped.

Patrick lowered his head and the pastor placed the crown on his head. Patrick looked up again, his face showing fear. Soon the pastor held out a pillow with the scepter and the orb on it. Patrick could feel the people watching him as he reached out slowly.

“Your majesty” The pastor said quietly and looked down at Patrick’s hands. “The gloves”

Patrick glanced up at him and took a deep breath before taking them off hesitantly and placing them on the pillow. He watched the holy objects for a few seconds before reaching out with shaking hands. He turned towards the crowd and raised his chin, trying to imitate his father even though he knew it wasn’t the same.

Behind him, the pastor said the words that would declare him king and Patrick looked down at his hands to see ice spreading slowly. He bit his lip and watched the crowd again, making sure no one noticed.

“King Patrick of Arendelle.” The man said finally and Patrick turned around, quickly placing the objects on the pillow again and putting his gloves back on. He turned towards the crowd again and smiled slightly as they started cheering.

After that everyone hurried into the great hall of the castle where music was playing and people were dancing happily, celebrating their new king.

When one of the songs ended, everyone started clapping and looked over to the throne.

“King Patrick of Arendelle!” A servant announced and Patrick stepped over to the throne, standing in front of it and smiling at the crowd. “Prince Ryan of Arendelle!” The servant said and Ryan ran into the room, standing right in front of the crowd, waving happily. The servant shook his head and pulled him over to Patrick’s side.

“Here? Are you sure? I don’t think I’m supposed to…” He shut up quickly and looked down, glancing at his brother briefly.

When the people turned away again and another song started, Patrick looked at his brother and smiled. “Hey” He said softly and Ryan frowned.

“Uhm, hey me?” He asked and blinked a few times. “Oh well, hey?”

“You look handsome.” Patrick said as he observed his brother.

Ryan shrugged and smiled slightly. “Thank you. You look even more handsome.”

Patrick chuckled softly. “Thank you.”

They just stood there and said nothing for a while before Patrick looked at the crowd of people again. “So…this is what a party looks like. What is that amazing smell?”

He took a deep breath, Ryan imitating him. “Chocolate!” Both of them said and laughed.

Ryan fiddled with his hands and opened his mouth to say something else but a servant interrupted them.

“Your majesty. The Duke of Weselton.” He announced and motioned to the man standing beside him. He was a tall man with black hair and dark eyes, a smirk on his face.

“Oh cut that. Just call me Gabriel, or Gabe.” He chuckled and bowed briefly. “As your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as King.” Gabe held his hand out and smirked again.

“Well…” Patrick started and coughed. “Thank you, only I don’t dance.” He said with an apologetic smile before glancing to Ryan. “But my brother does.”

Ryan blinked at that and laughed, shaking his head. Gabe looked at him and reached out to grab his arm. “Lucky you.” He hummed and pulled Ryan into the crowd. Patrick chuckled softly and looked after them, mumbling a ‘sorry’.

Gabe stopped when they reached the middle of the dance floor, quickly stepping close to Ryan and wrapping an arm around him. “It’s great to finally have the gates open.” He said casually and Ryan nodded slowly. “Why did that shut them in the first place? Do you know the reason?” The man hummed, leaning even closer. Ryan blinked and leaned away, shaking his head quickly. Gabe sighed and nodded. “Fine, hang on!” He cheered and whirled Ryan around wildly before grabbing him again to steady him.

Ryan went back to Patrick a few minutes later, holding his back. Patrick looked at him and chuckled. “Wow, are you okay?”

Ryan laughed and nodded. “Yes, I mean that guy is kind of an aggressive dancer but…I’ve never been better.” He smiled softly at his brother. “This is so nice. I wish it could be like this all the time.”

Patrick smiled as well. “Me too.” When he saw the hopeful look on Ryan’s face, he looked away quickly. “But it can’t.”

“Why not?” Ryan asked and stepped closer to Patrick.

“It just can’t.” Patrick said harshly and Ryan flinched back, looking down.

“Excuse me for a minute.” He mumbled and started making his way through the crowd, away from his brother. He fiddled with his hands and didn’t notice as a man nearby crouched down to pick something up, hitting Ryan in the process and making him stumble backwards.

Someone grabbed his arm though and pulled him up. “Glad I caught you.” Peter said with a smirk and Ryan smiled.

“Peter!” He said and blushed slightly.

The other man chuckled. “Just call me Pete.” Ryan nodded quickly and jumped as the man’s arm snaked its way around his waist. Pete lead him through the crowd effortlessly, dancing to the music.

After that, Ryan’s worries seemed to be blown away. He wasn’t thinking about his brother anymore as his mind was making place for more important things like this perfect guy.

Soon the song ended but they didn’t part ways. They talked for a while and Ryan showed Pete his favorite places in the castle. They told each other funny stories and stole the chocolate fondue to eat out on the balcony.

They laughed and Pete leaned close to Ryan. “What’s this?” He asked, pointing to the boy’s hair.

“Oh, the white strand? I was born with it. I dreamt I was kissed by a troll though.” He shrugged and blushed, looking away.

“I like it.” Pete said and leaned back again.

Ryan looked up at him and smiled. “So wait…you just told me you have how many brothers?”

“Twelve brothers” Pete said and sighed. “Three of them pretended I was invisible for two years.”

“That’s horrible.” Ryan gasped and Pete shrugged.

“It’s what brothers do.” He told Ryan with a small smile.

Ryan bit his lip and nodded. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Patrick and I were really close when we were little but then one day he just shut me out and I never knew why.” He sighed and lowered his head, sad now that the memory was back.

Pete leaned closer to him again and reached out to lift his chin. “I would never shut you out.”

Ryan looked at him and smiled, blushing slightly. “Okay, can I just…say something crazy?”

Pete chuckled and watched as Ryan got up. “I love crazy.”

Ryan went over to the doors that lead back inside. He slammed them shut and turned to look at Pete again, leaning against them.

_“All my life has been a series of doors in my face  
And then suddenly I bump into you”_

Pete jumped off the railing he had been sitting on and stepped closer to Ryan.

 _“_ I was thinking the same thing! ‘Cause like   
 _I've been searching my whole life to find my own place  
And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue”_

He touched Ryan’s cheek and the boy giggled, looking away. Pete chuckled and continued.

_“But with you I found my place”_

Ryan turned to look at him again, leaning close.

_“I see your face…”_

Pete reached for his hands and they both started to sing the words.

_“And it's nothing like I've ever known before!”_

Ryan pulled Pete onto the nearby table and together they jumped over to the next balcony which wasn’t that far away.

_“Love is an open door!”_

Ryan pulled him back inside, away from the party and into the empty hallways where they ran around and giggled like children.

 _“Love is an open door with you!_  
With you!  
With you!  
Love is an open door…”

Soon after, they were seated on the roof, looking up at the stars.

Pete sighed. “I mean it’s crazy…”

“What?” Ryan interrupted.

“We finish each other’s- ”

“Sandwiches!” Ryan said quickly and beamed.

Pete laughed and watched as the other started climbing off the room. “That’s what I was gonna say!”

Once they were on the ground again Ryan pulled Pete away from the castle and to a bridge, looking down into the water briefly before smiling at Pete again.

 _“I never met someone_  
Who thinks so much like me  
Our mental synchronization  
Can have but one explanation”

“You and I” Ryan started just as Pete reached for his hands, finishing his sentence. “Are just meant to be!”

_“Say goodbye to the pain of the past  
We don't have to feel it anymore!”_

They laughed and started dancing right there where everyone could come by and see them.

_“Love is an open door!  
Life can be so much more with you!”_

Pete leaned close to Ryan, making him blush. Ryan giggled and stopped moving, pulling Pete away again and back to the castle, into the huge garden.

They stopped near the small pond and Ryan looked up at the sky where a full moon was shining down on them. Suddenly Pete stepped in front of him. “Can I say something crazy?” He asked and Ryan just chuckled.

When Pete got down on one knee in front of him, the young prince gasped and watched with wide eyes. “Will you marry me?” Pete asked with a huge smile.

“Can I say something even crazier?” Ryan said quickly and beamed. “Yes!”


	3. Chapter 3

Pete and Ryan made their way back to the castle after a while. Ryan was holding onto Pete’s arm, giggling quietly as they pushed through the crowd. When they reached Patrick, Ryan froze and coughed.

“Patrick! I mean, king. Me again.” He bowed and Patrick smiled at the people he had been talking to before turning to face his brother.

Ryan smiled and grabbed Pete’s arm, pulling him forward. “May I present Prince Peter of the southern isles.”

Pete bowed and smiled charmingly at Patrick. “Your majesty. We would like- ”

“Your blessing of” Ryan continued and looked at Pete. “Our marriage.”

Patrick blinked a few times and frowned. “Marriage? I’m sorry. I’m confused.”

“Well we haven’t discussed all the details yet.” Ryan said and shrugged. Suddenly he froze and looked up at Pete. “Wait. Will we live here? Oh, we can invite all of your twelve brothers to stay with us!” The young prince cheered and Pete beamed and nodded.

Patrick watched them, still somewhat confused. Eventually he sighed and shook his head. “Wait. Slow down.” Ryan and Pete looked at him and he continued. “No one’s brothers are staying here and no one is getting married.”

Ryan’s face fell and he stepped forward, frowning at his brother. “Wait, what?”

“May I talk to you, please?” Patrick asked anxiously and fiddled with his hands. “Alone” He added and looked around.

Ryan watched Patrick for a while before slowly shaking his head. “No” He stepped closer to Pete again and glanced at him briefly. “Whatever you have to say, you can say it to both of us.”

Patrick lifted his chin and took a deep breath. “Fine. You can’t marry a man you just met.”

“You can if it’s true love.” Ryan said quickly, holding onto Pete’s arm.

“Ryan, what do you know about true love?” The king sighed.

“Well more than you. All you know is how to shut people out!”

Patrick froze at that and lowered his head. It took him a while to think of something to say. “You asked for my blessing but my answer is no.” Patrick folded his hands and made to turn away. “Now, excuse me.”

Pete stepped forward. “Your majesty, may I- ”

“No, you may not and I think you should go.” Patrick glared at Pete and went over to the doors. “The party is over. Close the gates.”

Ryan gasped and shook his head. “No!” He rushed after his brother and reached for his hand. “Patrick, no.” Ryan managed to grip his glove and pull it off.

Patrick whirled around immediately and tried to get it back. “Give me my glove!” He whined, almost childish.

“Patrick, please. I can’t live like this anymore.” Ryan pleaded, holding the glove close to his chest.

Patrick wrapped his arms around himself and watched his brother, tears filling eyes. “Then leave.” He said quietly and Ryan watched as he turned to leave. He narrowed his eyes and leaned forward as if to follow. “What did I ever do to you?!” He hissed.

Patrick refused to look back. He shivered and bit his lip. “Enough, Ryan.”

“No!” Ryan yelled. “Why? Why do you shut my out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?!”

“I said enough!” Patrick yelled and whirled around and moved his hand through the air to make clear he didn’t want to hear another word. With the movement, a wall of ice appeared between him and the crowd, icicles pointing into the direction of them.

Everyone gasped and jumped back. Some were scared, some just confused and Ryan suddenly understood. “Patrick…” He whispered and his brother whined and rushed through the door.

Patrick reached the front doors and froze when he saw the crowd of people. They started cheering when they saw him. “It’s the king!”

He gasped and tried to push through the crowd. All he wanted was to get away from it all. They refused to let him through though so he stepped back and tried to find a way out. When his back hit the edge of the fountain, he reached out to steady himself. The water froze as soon as he touched it and everyone gasped, watching with wide eyes.

“There he is!” Patrick heard someone say. It was Gabe, two of his men beside him. “Go get him!”

Patrick raised his hands. “Please. Just stay away from me. Stay away!”

Ice shot out of his fingertips, aiming towards Gabe who gasped and stumbled back, hitting the floor hard. He panted and tried to get up. “Monster!” He yelled and pointed at Patrick.

The young king whined and looked down at his hands. He wasn’t able to control his powers after all those years of hiding them.

Around him, people gasped and stepped back. Some pointed at him and repeated Gabe’s words.

Patrick had to make a decision. He couldn’t stay. That wasn’t an option. He looked around and started running, pushing past people to get away.

Finally, Ryan appeared in the doorway and looked around. “Patrick!” he yelled when he spotted his brother in the crowd, rushing after him.

Patrick ran through a side door and down to the water. “Patrick! Wait, please!” Ryan yelled and followed, Pete close behind him.

Patrick gasped and turned around, watching as his brother climbed down the stairs to the water as well. He stepped back and looked down when the water froze under his feet. Ryan almost reached him as Patrick turned around again and took a deep breath before running over the water.

“Patrick, stop!” Ryan whined and tried to follow. He slipped on the ice though and Pete appeared next to him to pull him up again. “No” Ryan whispered and watched as his brother reached the opposite shore.

Pete looked around and touched Ryan’s arm to get his attention. “The fjord.” He said and Ryan watched as the ice kept spreading until there was no water left.

Ryan kept staring with wide eyes as Pete pulled him to his feet and back up to the castle where everyone was looking up at the sky. It was snowing even though it was midsummer.

“Are you alright?” Pete asked and observed Ryan who was shaking slightly because of the cold.

“No” The young prince answered.

“Did you know?”

“No…” Ryan mumbled and looked down.

They reached Gabe and his men. The tall duke was looking around with wide eyes. “It’s snowing! The king has cursed this land! He must be stopped! You have to go after him!” He told one of his men and Ryan stepped forward.

“Wait, no!” He said quickly and Gabe turned to face him, narrowing his eyes.

“You” He hissed and took a step back. “Are you a monster, too?”

Ryan blinked and shook his head quickly. “No. I’m completely ordinary.”

Pete stepped closer to his fiancé and placed a hand on his shoulder. “That’s right. He is.”

Ryan looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. “In the best way.” Pete said quickly and both smiled.

“My brother is not a monster.” Ryan told Gabe.

“He nearly killed me!” The duke hissed and stepped closer to Ryan.

“You slipped on ice.” Pete said and rolled his eyes.

Ryan sighed. “It was an accident. He didn’t mean it. He didn’t mean any of this. Tonight was my fault. I pushed him so I’m the one who needs to go after him.”

“What?” Pete asked but Ryan was already waving over one of the servants. “Bring me my horse, please.”

“Ryan, no. It’s too dangerous.” Pete said and grabbed Ryan’s arm to hold him back. The young prince smiled and pushed his hand away carefully. “Patrick is not dangerous.” He said softly and turned away as the servant came back with his horse and a coat.

“I’ll bring him back and I’ll make this right.” He said and took the coat, putting it on quickly.

“I’m coming with you.” Pete said quickly.

“No. I need you here. To take care of Arendelle.” Ryan said and climbed on the horse.

“On my honour.” Pete said softly.

Ryan looked at the crowd and raised his chin. “I leave Prince Peter in charge.” He told them and they started murmuring.

Pete glanced around briefly before looking up at Ryan again. “Are you sure you can trust him? I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“He’s my brother.” Ryan said and smiled. “He would never hurt me.”

Pete sighed and nodded, stepping back so Ryan could leave. The crowd parted to make way for him as he rode into the direction where he hoped to find his brother.

*

Patrick had been running all night, fighting against the urge to go back. He had never been away from home before but he knew going back wasn’t an option.

He finally stopped to look around. There were no trees or plants in general. Everything was covered in snow and there was a storm going on, the snow hitting Patrick’s face.

He looked up at the mountain before him. He knew where he was. This was the North Mountain. How had he managed to get that far away?

He took a deep breath and lowered his head, starting to walk again.

_“The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation  
and it looks like I'm the king”

He stopped again and raised his chin like he had done when he was standing in front of the crowd in the great hall.

_“The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside”_

He looked down again and wrapped his arms around himself, ashamed of himself since he hadn’t been able to even try and be a good king.

_“Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried”_

Patrick took a deep breath and looked up again and started walking, remembering what his father had told him back then. Back then it had made sense, but now?

_“Don't let them in, don't let them see_  
Be the good boy, you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know”

He looked down at his glove. Why he was still wearing it, he didn’t know. It felt wrong so he took a deep breath and pulled it off, letting go of it.

_“Well, now they know”_

The storm took it away and Patrick didn’t look after it. He looked at his bare hands and smiled. Raising one hand, he let ice appear. Tiny ice crystals shot out of his fingers and for the first time, he thought it was beautiful.

_“Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore”_

He moved his hands and let a snowman appear. No, not just some snowman. Olaf. He remembered like it had happened yesterday that Ryan and him had built him.

_“Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door”_

He threw his hands up and snow fell down on him before he let it drop to the ground quickly.

_“I don't care what they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on”_

He smirked and made his way further up the mountain as he realised he was still wearing his coat. He chuckled and unbuttoned it so it flew away.

_“The cold never bothered me anyway”_

Patrick looked around and smiled, his eyes wide as he took in his surroundings. Turning around, he spotted Arendelle in the distance.

_“It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all”_

The young king beamed and whirled around again, running up the mountain until he reached a cliff. He bit his lip and thought for a moment.

_“It's time to see what I can do_  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me”

He moved his hands and the first few steps of a staircase made of ice appeared at the edge. Slowly, he stepped closer to it and put a foot on it.

_“I’m free!”_

He beamed and started running up the stairs, holding his arms out so the fuzzy ice turned into a beautiful, detailed staircase. As he continued up the stairs, his creation kept growing.

_“Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky”_

Patrick reached the opposite edge and turned around to look at the staircase made of ice, smiling to himself.

_“Let it go, let it go_  
You'll never see me cry  
Here I stand and here I'll stay”

He looked down and stomped his foot, ice spreading in the form of a large snowflake.

_“Let the storm rage on”_

Biting his lip, he raised his hands and gasped until the ground under his feet started to vibrate. Eventually the ice started to climb higher, creating walls around him. An ice castle, that was what he wanted to create and it seemed to be working.

_“My power flurries through the air into the ground”_

He moved his hands through the air, letting tiny details appear all over the place.

_“My soul is spiralling in frozen fractals all around”_

Patrick looked up and clapped. Above his head, a large chandelier appeared.

_“And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast”_

He reached up and grabbed the crown, observing it with a frown.

_“I'm never going back. The past is in the past”_

He straightened up and whirled around, throwing the crown away and ruffling his hair so his bangs fell into his face.  A servant had brushed them back that morning and Patrick hated it.

_“Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn”_

He looked down at his clothes and brushed over them with his hands. The royal robe disappeared, making place for white pants and a dark jacket made of leather, tiny ice crystals covering it.

_“Let it go, let it go  
That perfect boy is gone”_

Patrick smirked and spread his arms as he walked towards the balcony, the light of the rising sun illuminating everything.

_“Here I stand in the light of day  
Let the storm rage on”_

He took a deep breath and looked down at the desolate mountain landscape, a smirk on his face.

“The cold never bothered me anyway.” He whispered and whirled around, walking back inside. The large ice doors shut loudly behind him. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long and it's so short oh god. Well I'm pretty stressed and I'm more into Supernatural lately so yeah. No time plus no motivation...again, sorry!  
> Anyway I think this is going to be my last bandom fic ever but I'm definitely going to finish it, no matter how long it might take :)

The horse was fighting its way through the deep snow, nothing but white surrounding them.

“Patrick!” Ryan called and looked around. He knew that even if his brother was around, he probably wouldn’t answer but the young prince refused to give up. “Patrick, it’s me. Your brother who didn’t mean to make you freeze the summer. I’m sorry! It’s all my fault.”

A noise nearby made Ryan look around with wide eyes. “Of course none of it would have happened if he just told me his secret.” He chuckled to make himself feel better. “He’s a stinker.”

He laughed and didn’t notice when they brushed a tree, making snow fall down on them. Ryan whined as the horse buckled up, throwing him off and making him land in the deep snow. The boy grimaced and shivered, looking up just to see the horse run off. “No no no, wait!” He yelled but it was gone already.

The prince bit his lip and looked around. “O-okay” He looked up and reached for a branch above him to pull himself up. He ended up pulling the thin three to the side and he was covered in more snow. “Damnit!”

*

Ryan started walking after that and eventually it started to get dark. He was freezing since his coat wasn’t really that warm, fighting his way through the snow.

“Snow. It had to be snow. He couldn’t have had t-tropical magic that covered the fjord in white sand and warm- ” He looked up and gasped when he saw smoke above the trees. “Fire!” He cheered and didn’t pay attention for a second so he lost his footing and slid down, ending up in a small stream.

Ryan grunted and shivered, looking around briefly before getting up carefully. His wet clothes started to freeze but at least the small cabin, which was the origin of the smoke from before, was right in front of him now.

“Cold, cold, cold, cold…” He whimpered as he made his way over to it, his pants completely frozen already. He grimaced as he climbed the few stairs up to the door. Above it was a sign saying ‘Wandering Oaken’s Trading Post’. Ryan opened the door and gasped as the wind pushed it shut behind him. He smiled at the warmth and looked around.

“Yoo-hoo!” Someone nearby said and Ryan turned to the man behind the small desk. “Big summer blowout. Half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention.” The man smiled and Ryan just blinked a few times. “Oh, great. For now, uhm, how about boots? Winter boots and coats?” He asked hopefully. The man kept smiling and pointed over to a corner. “That would be in our winter department.”

Ryan looked over at the few items and nodded. “Okay, uhm, I was just wondering. Has another young man – the king perhaps, I don’t know – passed through here?” He asked and grabbed the stuff he needed.

“Only one crazy enough to go out in this storm is you, dear.” The clerk said just as the door opened and a man covered in ice stomped in. He was wearing a hat, thick coat and a scarf was covering his mouth and nose. “You and this fellow. Yoo-hoo! Big summer blowout!” The clerk said and smiled. The man looked around before slowly stepping over to the desk. Ryan looked away and tried to make himself invisible, leaning against it.

“Carrots” He said and Ryan looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. The man leaned closer and looked at the prince. “Behind you.” Ryan frowned at first but eventually understood what the stranger meant. He stepped to the side. “Oh! Right. Excuse me.” He said softly and watched as the man grabbed a few carrots, tossing them at the clerk.

“Oh a real howler in July, yes?” The clerk chuckled. “Where could it be coming from?” The stranger walked over to the ‘Winter Department’ and grabbed some stuff. “The North Mountain.” He mumbled and went back to the desk. “North Mountain” Ryan whispered to himself. That’s where Patrick had to be. The stranger placed the items on the desk and the clerk observed them. “That will be 40.” He said and the man froze. “40? No, ten.”

“See, this is from our winter stock, the supply and demand have a big problem.” The clerk explained and the man rolled his eyes. “You wanna talk about the supply and demand problem? I sell ice for a living.”

“Uh, that’s a rough business to be in right now.” Ryan said and laughed. The stranger sent him a glare and he stopped laughing, looking away. “Sorry, that’s unfortunate.”

“Still 40” The clerk said and shrugged. “Ten’s all I got. Help me out.” The stranger pleaded and the clerk nodded. “Okay, I will get you this and no more.” He said and pointed to the carrots.

Ryan groaned and stepped closer to the man. “Just tell me one thing. What was happening at the North Mountain? Did it seem magical?” He asked and the stranger turned to him, finally pulling the scarf down. “Yes. Now back up while I deal with this crook here.” He hissed, pointing at the clerk, who stood up slowly and he was way taller than he seemed. “What did you call me?” He asked and the next moment he was throwing the stranger out of the cabin.

The stranger, Brendon, coughed as he ended up face-down in the snow. He sat up and rubbed his nose as his reindeer rushed over to him, sniffling him like a dog would do. “No, Bogart, I didn’t get your carrots.” He sighed and the animal let itself fall into the snow, obviously upset. “But I did find us a place to sleep.” Brendon chuckled and looked over to a barn. “And it’s free.” Bogart looked over to it and snorted.

Inside the cabin the clerk sat down again, smiling. “I’m sorry for this violence. Just the outfit and the boots, yah?” He asked and Ryan blinked, looking out. “Uh”


End file.
